


Through the eyes of my Alpha

by IcyTouch



Series: The Bunnys and their Beasts [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At least not total PWP, Fighting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Some Fluff, i tried okay, provocations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Mating season is about to start again and being around a dominant Alpha like Sly at this time of the year can be challenging, especially for Mizuki, who isn't a very submissive Alpha himself. But what if there's something between them, something more than just pure lust and rivalry?





	Through the eyes of my Alpha

"Sly, I'm back!"

Mizuki slammed the door to their shared apartment shut and kicked off his red boots. For a moment, he let himself relax and leaned against the wall in the corridor before wandering deeper into the flat.

"Sly?"

There was no sign of the bluehaired Alpha anywhere and Mizuki groaned, knowing that if Sly wasn't home by now, he was in trouble.

"I swear to God, if he went out by himself to get drinks because he couldn't wait for me to get back, there's gonna be a bloody murder in this house", he muttered under his breath while opening the fridge to check what he could use to make dinner (okay, well it would rather be called breakfast since it was 4 o'clock in the morning).

After deciding that dinner and/or breakfast could wait, the burgundy-haired Alpha strolled down the hallway to see if Sly was just asleep, which was highly unlikely but worth a try. But as soon as Mizuki opened the door to Sly's room, he knew that his best friend wasn't there. Empty bed, closed curtains.

"Well, I'm not going to get him outta prison this time if he caused any trouble", Mizuki growled, fangs slowly extending.

When he noticed what had just happened, he flinched back in surprise. The sharp edges of his fangs pierced the skin of his lower lip and a few small droplets of blood started to form over the wounds.

 _What the heck is going on?,_ Mizuki mused as he wiped the hot liquid away. _I've never been bothered by his behaviour before._

Emerald green eyes darted over to the door that lead to his own room and suddenly, he noticed the scent.

_Sly... that's Sly's scent..._

But it was different, like someone had taken a well-known perfume and mixed a new ingredient into it. And Mizuki wasn't sure if he liked said ingredient.

"Sly!", he bellowed and barged into the room, ready to kick his best friend out, but instead he froze on the spot.

The new ingredient seemed to be pheromones.

 

X x X x X x X x X x

 

A wicked smirk was playing around Sly's lips when he saw his friend's expression, but he didn't move from where he was resting on Mizuki's bed. This was _glorious,_ he'd never thought Mizuki would be back that early. Not that he was opposing, not at all...

"Mizu, you're finally home~!", the bluehaired Alpha purred and rolled onto his back, exposing all of his weak spots at once.

What he didn't expect was the sudden weight on his upper body, the knee pressed into his ribs and the hand around his throat. Hot, shallow breaths hit Sly's skin and sharp fangs were pushed against his neck.

"You dirty little _bastard",_ the older male whispered, venom dripping from his usually so soft and gentle voice. "You thought you could hide it from me? Thought, you'd play a game? Thought, _I wouldn't notice?"_

Sly stayed like this for a few seconds, not daring to move. His pulse was sky-rocketing and he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. Mizuki could kill him with a single bite right now and given to his agitation, Sly didn't want to risk anything. Instead, he slowly relaxed into the grip of the taller Alpha and looked up at him with half-lidded, golden eyes. Still breathing heavily, Mizuki slowly let go of his friend and started to move away from him, when Sly bolted forward, caught him off guard and tackled him to the floor. Fangs flashed in the first light of dusk as the two Alphas fought for the upper hand, biting and tearing flesh to shreds, drawing blood and ripping clothes. Finally, Mizuki managed to push Sly down to the floor once more, keeping him there by ramming one elbow into his back and gripping the sensitive hair of the younger male. Sly tensed up from the pain, then his body wen't slack beneath Mizuki.

"Okay, fuck you!", he hissed and tried to move away from his best friend.

Mizuki straightened up, wiped away the blood that dripped down his temple and stared at Sly in contempt.

"You're pathetic!", he spat out. "Get your shit together, you're not fifteen anymore. Stop acting like a horny teenage brat and until that happens, I'm done here."

Sly watched as his best friend slowly let go of him and climbed to his feet before walking over to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?", the bluehaired Alpha spat out through gritted teeth.

Mizuki's shoulders tensed as his steps came to a sudden halt, but then he decided that it wasn't worth another fight.

"I'm going down. Black Needle's still open, I let Kamiya run it for the night. Don't bother showing up there, I'd kick you out anyway."

With those last, harsh words, he slammed the front door shut behind him and Sly growled at the sound.

"Do you really think I'll run after you, you narcissistic whore?", he snapped and examined the various bitemarks on his arm.

His shirt was soaked with blood and sweat and he ripped it off, throwing it into some corner.

"Fucking idiot..."

Sly's voice was trembling and the words felt bitter on his tounge, but he tried to swallow the disgusting taste down. With slow, unsure steps, he stumbled out into the hallway and kicked the door to the bathroom open. His chest was heaving as he slumped down over the sink and rinsed the blood from his arms, carefully tracing the wounds with his fingertips.

"Shit...", Sly breathed and lowered his head, resting it on his wrists.

 

X x X x X x X x X x

 

Mizuki leaned over the counter, chatting away with his team and enjoying a few drinks. Most of his regular customers had already left and everyone who was still here belonged to Dry Juice, or _The inner circle_ how some of his closest friends called it mockingly.

"Soo, what happened? Why are you back already?", a young man with dark hair asked, sipping on his shot of whisky. "Sly picked a fight again?"

Mizuki bit his lips and shrugged, downing the burning liquor and staring at the bottom of his glass.

"He's an asshole."

Someone patted him on the back and poured another round of drinks.

"Well fuck, my Omega's bitching around too lately. Must be the mating season."

As soon as this sentence was thrown into the midsts of their lively circle, everyone started talking. The topic changed from mating season to Omegas and soon, the Alphas were all showing off their partners like this was some sort of competition. Mizuki tried to shut their voices out and continued to watch the ice cubes in his whisky melt. He'd never thought of an Omega as appealing while most Alphas went crazy for them. Sure, some of the Omegas looked good, but it just... wasn't for him. Taking care of someone, protecting them... he'd always been afraid of not being able to do it. What if something happened to his Omega? He would never forgive himself. No, he didn't want to mate with an Omega. He wanted someone who could protect themselves, who could fight, who was just as careless and daring as he was. He wanted...

The ringing of a coil made him snap out of his trance and he quickly excused himself into a quiet corner before tapping a small button on his bracelet to accept the call.

"Yeah?"

There was a short silence and then, a rough, bitter voice at the other end of the line.

"Come back, dickhead."

Mizuki furrowed his brows and stared at the small holo-screen in front of him.

"Did you take your suppressants yet?", he asked instead, trying to push down the anger boiling up in his chest.

"For fucks sake, no! But you know what? _Screw you,_ then! Fucking idiot!", Sly yelled and ended the call as fast as he'd started it.

Mizuki stayed like this for a few minutes, even after his coil went into standby-mode. This had been the first time Sly asked him to come back after a fight.

 

X x X x X x X x X x

 

Empty.

The apartment was so fucking empty.

Sly was pacing nervously in the living room, tounge darting out to wet his lips from time to time. It felt wrong. Being here without Mizuki. Alone. Natural instincts started to take a toll on him. Three weeks to spend with his urge to mate going bonkers while there was nobody to relieve the tension - whether it was due to a fight or a good fuck. Well, he hadn't had the latter in quite a while now, sadly. But what was he supposed to do when all those Omegas were whiny idiots? He didn't want an obedient bitch, he wanted someone who was strong enough to keep up with him, who dared to put up a fight, who made him feel like he earned his prize. With a sharp growl, he slumped down over the back of the couch, only to get up once more to continue his restless pacing. At some point, he found himself standing in the middle of Mizuki's room again. A musky scent still lingered in the air and he took a deep breath, enjoying the strange feeling that started to seep through his bones.

"Mizuki...", he groaned unconsciously, stumbled forward and was met with a wave of the scent, curled into the blanket and buried his face in one of the pillows.

This was so different from every Omega's scent he'd smelled before. They turned him on, yeah, but this... it was driving him crazy. His mind wandered back to the events from a few hours ago, how Mizuki had taken the upper hand and put him into place, how close they'd been when he pushed him down onto the bed and grabbed his hair and made him _submit..._ A strange sound pushed from Sly's lungs, half cry, half growl.

 

X x X x X x X x X x

 

"Catch ya around, Mizuki!"

The last man waved at him and the whole group of riled-up Alphas cheered, disappearing behind a corner. Mizuki leaned against the doorframe for a second and stared after them, then he locked up the tattoo parlor from inside. His emerald green eyes wandered over to the stairs that lead up to his apartment. Should he risk going back up? That would only lead to another fight, the talk hadn't failed to leave its mark on him either. His blood felt like liquid fire passing through his veins and the black shirt he wore stuck to his upper body, drenched with sweat. While he considered spending the night at Aoba's, he remembered Ren. The Alpha wouldn't be too pleased with someone else near his mate during this time of the year either. Not wanting to piss off his friends, Mizuki sighed and surrendered to his fate. He climbed up the stairs with slow movements and entered their shared apartment, ready to face the challenge known as _Don't-kill-the-bluehaired-bastard_ again. To his dismay, all lights were still switched on. He'd hoped Sly would go to sleep while he was gone, but no such luck apparently. Well, better try to bait the animal before it attacks you from behind.

"Hey, Sly! I know you're only waiting for an opportunity to fuck me up again, so get over with it already, will ya?", he yelled into the seemingly empty hallway.

_Did he... leave?_

Mizuki checked all of the rooms before sighing.

"This cunt is gonna be my death one day", he muttered while grabbing an apple from the kitchen and returning to his room for the rest of the night.

Just as he sunk his sharp fangs into the fruit, he saw the golden eyes flashing up in the darkness. Immediately, his shoulders tensed and he growled.

"Seriously? What the fuck are you? Twelve? And why are you in my room again?"

Sly sat up, his body was trembling. Mating frenzy. Despite that, his lips curved into a grin.

"On a scale from one to ten, yeah. Smells good in here. Like you. Makes my mouth water."

Mizuki rolled his eyes, placed the apple on a drawer nearby and jerked his head towards the door.

"Out."

Sly snarled.

"No."

_Oh dear lord._

Mizuki cracked his knuckles and rubbed the studded gloves he was wearing.

"Fuck off, Sly."

And again, he was tackled to the floor, trying to get the upper hand until both were panting and gasping for air. Sly's left thigh was captured between Mizuki's legs, stopping him from sneakily kicking his best friend in the guts again, the younger Alpha had one arm wrapped around the taller man's neck, keeping him from getting up.

"Huh, that's pretty gay right now, isn't it", Sly muttered without attempting to release his grip.

Mizuki cracked a smile and lowered his head even more until their foreheads touched.

"Should we make it even gayer?"

His voice seemed to echo back from the blank walls of Sly's mind and then, they were kissing. Eyes dark from all the spilling pheromones, Sly looked up at his best friend who seemed to be equally surprised but pleased with how this had turned out. Their tounges collided halfway, wrapping tightly around eachother and trying to push the other under. Sly parted his lips slightly, let Mizuki invade his mouth and sunk his fangs down. The sweet, metallic taste of blood trickled down his throat and an animalistic sound pushed from his lungs, barely recognizable as Mizuki's name. The burgundy-haired Alpha parted from him to give them an opportunity to breathe while swallowing the blood in his mouth with a grin.

"Fuck", Sly breathed and clawed Mizuki's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_

His hardening cock strained against the tightness of his blue jeans and when Mizuki lowered one hand into his lap, stroking him through the fabric, he jerked his head back in agonizing pleasure.

"Slut", a deep voice purred right next to his ear. "You're a fucking slut, you know that? You _whore."_

With an enraged growl, Sly lunged forward and his fangs dug into Mizuki's tanned skin, right next to the silver tattoo. The taller Alpha hissed in protest, but then he stiffened beneath Sly and let the young male release the liquid aphrodisiac from his fangs.

"You're mine", Sly growled and closed the wounds with a swift kiss. "Fucking mine, you hear me?"

Mizuki pushed him to the ground even harder and his grip around Sly's clothed erection tightened.

"Don't think you're the only one here who's gonna place a mark tonight", he snarled, voice intimidatingly stern. "I'll breed my scent into you until it burns on your skin for days."

Sly shivered at those words and his shaking hands struggled with unfastening Mizuki's belt.

"Fuck!", he cursed and curled one hand into the other Alpha's hair. "Get rid of those fucking clothes, will ya?"

Emerald green eyes flashed above him and slender fingers traced his upper body from the collar bone to his crotch.

"In such a hurry already? And I thought _I_ was the one who's infected with your poison."

Sly gritted his teeth and switched their positions, staring down at Mizuki with rage-filled eyes.

"I said, you should get rid of those clothes or I'll show you _poison,_ you bastard", he breathed dangerously low.

The older Alpha slowly started undoing his belt and from that on, everything happened in a blur. Sly noticed more and more pheromone-heated air hitting his skin until they both were completely exposed, chests heaving and hands trembling. Mizuki couldn't deny his painful arousal as he traced the scars on Sly's pale skin, eliciting a soft growl from the bluehaired man.

"Don't", he whispered and shoved Mizuki's hand deeper, right where he wanted it.

Following the silent protest, the taller Alpha obeyed and his slender fingers wrapped around Sly's cock for a moment before slipping down further.

"Hm... you really wanna do this?", he muttered, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Sly's chest. "I don't have any lube and it's gonna be fucking painful."

The younger man grabbed his hair and pulled him up, golden eyes shining with lust and what seemed to be excitement.

"Who said you'd be the one fucking me?"

And with that, he flipped them both over, gripping Mizuki's wrists and pinning down his hips so he could barely move anymore.

"I did!", the taller Alpha snapped, his teeth flashed and suddenly, Sly was gasping and hissing at the sharp pain that spread from his neck into his chest and straight down to his crotch.

His resistance was damaged, but not broken yet. Claws dug into Mizuki's shoulders and left bloody marks as the other Alpha forced him down once more, shoving two fingers into him at the same time.

"Only good thing about those fucking Omegas", the taller male growled in annoyance. "Come on Sly, if you want this, you gotta let me do the prep first!"

Golden eyes stared up at him with contempt and some sort of childish defiance.

"Make me."

The temptation to just fuck him right there and then was strong, but Mizuki managed to hold back.

"No", he spat and deepend the bitemarks on Sly's neck. "You're going to fucking _relax_ now so it won't hurt that much and you'll be thankful once we're done because I could just tear your ass up right now but I decided to be nice so learn to appreciate other people's kindness."

Sly was shaking at the dominance in this words and even though he usually didn't back down from another Alpha, he turned his head to the side and snarled quietly, giving Mizuki permission to continue. Alpha matings were rare and complicated because their bodies weren't designed for eachother at all, it was even frowned upon by many people. The risk of unintentioned injuries was high enough with Omegas, let alone with two Alphas involved. But when Mizuki gently slid his tounge over the bluehaired's neck to clean off the blood, Sly relaxed and closed his eyes, allowing a low purr to emit from the depths of his throat.

"Sly, what the hell? Where does that come from?", Mizuki laughed, deep and smooth and sultry as his body curled around his best friend even tighter.

Slender fingers sifted through his hair and he felt a harsh tug at the strands.

"Don't know, don't care. Just fuck me already", Sly growled.

He didn't need to say that twice. A sharp, all-consuming pain was ripping through his body but he only buried his face in Mizuki's shoulder and tried to fill his lungs with air even though they were stinging like he'd just hit a whole blunt at once.

"Hey, hey. Keep breathing, goddamnit, the pain will go away", he heard a low voice right next to him and then, a hand slid down his side and between his legs.

He was on the verge of slapping Mizuki away, but then a rush of pleasure washed through him and he groaned, hips jerking into the touch unintentionally. A chuckle.

"Hmm? Feels good?"

Another stroke, another wave of arousal. He was shaking, wrapping one arm around Mizuki's neck and clawing the floor beneath him with his free hand.

"Shut up you dirty bastard, okay? Fuck you!", he gasped but his embarassment only made Mizuki grin even wider.

"I _am_ fucking you, if you didn't notice", he whispered and slammed his hips into Sly's, making the other Alpha flinch and groan again.

Slowly, the pain started to mingle with the pleasure until Sly's head was spinning and he didn't know if it felt good or hurt anymore. A litany of Mizuki's name gushed from his lips and he felt the grip of the taller Alpha tighten around him until suddenly, everything inside and out of him seemed to shut down and he was thrown into a colorful loop of pleasure. He heard someone scream and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was him and that Mizuki was resting on top of his body, their breathing equally ragged and unrhythmic. For a while, they stayed like this and Sly felt fingertips tracing his abdominal muscles before slipping higher and drawing invisible lines on his collar bone.

"Mm... you still with me?"

Mizuki sounded just like Sly felt - fucked up and exhausted but satisfied to the core.

"Yeah."

"Was it okay? I mean for you?"

He laughed throatily.

"If you consider being fucked into the floor by my best friend okay, then I'll have to say yes."

A chuckle.

"Still best friends? That's good. We... probably shouldn't make more out of this."

It caught Sly completely off guard and he sat up, forcing Mizuki to do the same. Golden eyes bored into emerald ones as he opened his mouth to say something, but then he realized how he'd sound.

 _Like a whiny Omega after some kind of one-night stand, telling the Alpha about how deep his feelings are,_ he thought to himself and bit his tounge.

"What? If you got something to say, spit it out already", Mizuki sighed.

The younger Alpha shook his head and got to his feet, stretching his arms.

"Nah, 's nothing. Let's get showered", he yawned and made his way over to the bathroom.

Mizuki stared after him in suspicion. Sly usually _never_ hesitated to say what he was thinking.

 

X x X x X x X x X x

 

A few hours later when the sun was already setting again, Sly and Mizuki were hanging out in the living room, stuffing their faces with pizza while watching TV. Mizuki had settled on the couch and Sly was sitting between his legs, head resting in the lap of his best friend.

"Tell me what you wanted to say earlier", the taller Alpha suddenly stated, voice calm and demanding.

Sly snarled, bared his teeth around a bite of his meal.

"Fuck off, fag, I wanna watch this show. Dunno what you even talking about."

Suddenly, warm, shallow breaths hit his neck and he flinched slightly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Did you expect more?"

Sly knocked his head back and glared up at Mizuki, face distorted with hate.

"Why would I?"

The burgundy-haired male shrugged, returned to staring at the TV.

"We're both Alphas, Sly. It wouldn't work out anyway, no matter how hard we try. Alphas are born to fight eachother."

The sound of teeth scraping over teeth echoed in his ears as Sly clenched his jaw and then, he was pushed down onto the couch by the younger man.

"Don't give me that bullshit! If we really were fighting, I wouldn't be here right now and neither would you! Yeah, we _do_ argue a lot, but were we ever mad at eachother for more than two days?"

Mizuki sighed and avoided the gaze of his best friend.

"Sly, I know but-"

"Do you think I haven't noticed the glares you give me from time to time? Or the way you lean against me when you are wasted? Don't you fucking tell me I have only imagined that the whole time!"

Breathing heavily, the bluehaired male stared at him for a moment, then he grabbed Mizuki's chin and jerked his head up, diving in for a kiss. Strong, tanned arms wrapped around his slender waist and pulled him closer.

"So, what do you say? You giving me a chance?", Sly muttered, dragging his hands up the taller man's chest.

Mizuki grinned and nuzzled the neck of his mate, breathing in the familiar scent.

"If someone can make this work, then it's us."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo here it goes! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟFeel free to let me know what you think of it! You want more Sly x Mizuki? Or you wanna see another pairing? I do take requests, so leave kudos and a comment! ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ  
> Lots of love to all readers,  
> Icy-kun  
> xoxo  
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
